


For as Long as You Want Me (I'll Stay)

by Voltronicworld



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltronicworld/pseuds/Voltronicworld
Summary: When had Keith gotten greedy and selfish enough to want more than what Lance was offering him? How long could he keep those feelings tampered down and hidden before Lance realised?Keith looked down at Lance; his skin warm and brown, his pink mouth open and gasping.How long did he get to keep him?





	For as Long as You Want Me (I'll Stay)

Lance was beautiful. Keith had never been more aware of this fact than right then, with Lance splayed out beneath him, eyes bright and face flushed with desire. His palms burned where they gripped Keith’s thighs, long fingers just shy of bruising the skin as he encouraged Keith to ride his cock faster.

Keith’s heart was pounding, his legs aching and a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach curled his toes. Pleasure, heat and pure desire mixed together into a heady, tantalizing concoction as he rose and fell, feeling Lance swell inside of him.

Muscles trembling, Keith watched Lance through hooded eyes. The blooming red of his ears, the long line of his neck, the sweat beading his toned chest. Keith bit his lip at the gorgeous view, quickening the pace of his thrusts.

Lance’s mouth fell open and he keened, tossing his head back into the pillows as Keith insistently swiveled his hips, falling deeper onto Lance’s dick each time. A rush of satisfaction jolted though him at the sight of Lance in ecstasy, writhing between his legs.

There was always an odd feeling buzzing beneath his skin, Keith had noticed, when they fucked like this. A dizzying mix of emotions like trust and overwhelming desire, crashing together to create something Keith wasn’t entirely sure he could, or should, ever possess. 

He felt that way right then, so full of Lance that he couldn’t help but let out a whine, impetuous and soft. In a more right state of mind, Keith might have felt embarrassed seeing himself this way, squirming on Lance’s cock, in a way best described as wild, or feral. But at that particular moment, he couldn’t give less of a fuck, not when he was so hard it nearly hurt.

“Keith, _god,_ ” Lance groaned. “You feel so good, babe.” His tongue flicked out, swiping away the sweat building over his upper lip.

The nickname was unexpected and caused Keith’s eager movements to falter and slow. He slumped over slightly, bracing himself with his arms on Lance’s chest, head down.

Beyond their frequent bouts of fucking, their relationship hadn’t changed all that much. There was less animosity between them, although Lance still liked to pick the odd fight now and then. He was also a lot more free with his touches, never hesitating to throw an arm around Keith’s shoulders, or lean casually against him when they were stood side by side. 

But Lance was a tactile guy and gave the rest of the paladins the same treatment. Keith wasn’t special in that regard. It didn’t mean anything and Keith had been fine with that.

When had that changed? When had Keith gotten greedy and selfish enough to want more than what Lance was offering him? How long could he keep those feelings tampered down and hidden before Lance realised? 

Keith looked down at Lance; his skin warm and brown, his pink mouth open and gasping.

How long did he get to keep him?

Long fingers scrabbled and grasped at Keith’s thighs desperately. “Don’t-” Lance’s breath hitched. “Don’t stop.” 

He bucked his hips up frantically, and suddenly it was Keith’s turn to become breathless, oxygen slamming out of his lungs.

Lance shot up, crushing their mouths together in an obscene, messy kiss, hands tightly gripping Keith’s waist, relentlessly canting his hips up at a bruising pace. Keith dug his fingers into Lance’s hair as their lips broke apart, resting their foreheads together. 

Soft, staggered whimpers punched out of him with each strong thrust. His cock was trapped between their stomachs, the delectable friction pooling fire in his belly and helping him ignore the growing yearning ache in his chest.

Keith tried to focus on Lance and his hot, open mouth and eager hard thrusts. Tried not to think too hard about how he knew all of the contours, planes and scars of Lance’s body. Of how he knew the low whining noises he could pull from Lance just by nibbling on his earlobe. Of how Keith would only ever let Lance inside him like this.

Gritting his teeth, Keith shoved Lance to lay back down on the bed, slamming his hips down so roughly on his cock he saw stars.

“C’mon, Lance. _Fuck me,_ ” Keith whispered, watching Lance tremble beneath him, blue eyes with pupils blown so wide they looked almost black staring up at him.

Lance huffed out a shaky laugh. “I thought I was,” he panted, hand palming at Keith’s dick, drawing out a hiss and a high-pitched moan that Keith will never admit to later.

“ _Harder,_ ” Keith demanded, grinding down as he chased the rising heat and electricity sparking deliciously beneath his skin. “More, _fuck_ -”

Words escaped him as Lance shifted, bending his knees so his feet were planted more firmly on the bed, lifting his hips so his cock drove impossibly deeper into Keith with each hard thrust.

Keith rammed his hips down to meet him, quicker and rougher than before, moaning loudly and shamelessly. His leg muscles screamed in protest, sore from training against the gladiator earlier, muddled and heavy from everything else. From fire, from Lance.

“ _Lance, I’m-_ ” Keith barely managed to gasp out before the heated wave of pleasure crested and broke. He came hard, spilling over their stomachs, back arching so far it burned. His body twitched as Lance lurched his hips up into Keith wildly before he finally stilled, cumming with a loud groan.

Slumping forward, Keith took a moment to catch his breath before eventually lifting his hips, shuddering at the sensation of Lance’s softening cock slipping out of him. Eyes flickering and drooping, he rolled off to the side, flopping gracelessly down onto the pillows.

Eventually Lance shifted into motion, pointed and bony limbs jabbing into Keith as he clambered over him to get out of bed. Keith grumbled and swatted at Lance in retaliation, receiving only a familiar smirk and a wink in return before he disappeared into the adjoining bathroom.

Keith knew he should move, but the uncomfortable sensation of cum drying on his skin wasn’t enough to stir him. Not when he felt this warm, wonderfully stretched out and sore. 

Lance wandered back into the room a few minutes later, a damp washcloth in hand. Keith watched him drowsily, shivering slightly as he dragged the cloth over his stomach and thighs, rolling over obligingly so Lance could give his arse the same treatment.

Once deemed clean, Lance tossed the washcloth away before attempting to slide back into the bed behind Keith. 

“C’mon sleeping beauty, quit hogging the bed,” Lance teased gently, poking Keith in the side until he relented and shifted over.

Just as Keith was starting to doze off, Lance slung his arm around his waist, resting a warm palm against his chest and pulled him close. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Keith’s neck, his breath, warm and dry, sending little tremors down Keith’s spine.

“I-” Keith croaked out, his voice breaking. He cleared his throat before trying again. “I should go. Back to my room. Before everyone else wakes up.”

There was a moments pause before Lance’s arm tightened around him.

“Stay.”

The sound of his voice held Keith still, so very still. Lance ran a gentle, soothing hand over his chest, before guiding him to roll over until they were face to face, bare inches apart. 

His blue eyes were searching as they flicked over Keith’s face, before they eventually softened with a warm smile. Their noses brushed before Lance kissed him, long and sweet, nothing like the frantic make-out sessions they’d done before.

Keith could feel his heart thundering wildly in his chest, pounding so loud he was certain Lance could hear it too. When he eventually pulled back, Lance was wearing a stupidly wide grin and an expression so fond Keith could barely believe it was directed towards him.

“Stay,” Lance repeated, long fingers carding through Keith’s hair in a repetitive, soothing motion. He almost melted under the touch. “Stay with me.”

“Okay,” Keith eventually breathed out.

“Okay?”

“I’ll stay,” he affirmed, leaning forward to peck Lance once quickly on the mouth before burying his face into the crook of Lance’s neck, hiding his face, flush with heat.

_’For as long as you want me, I’ll stay.’_


End file.
